1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to data processing techniques and, more particularly, to a method for improving data processing efficiency.
2. Background of the Invention
With the size of database tables becoming bigger and bigger, each table can usually hold as much as tens of thousands of records, or even more. While processing the data in a database, the client configured for each data record adopts multi-window techniques Multiple Document Interface (MDI), which enables the client to open several tables simultaneously. Besides, while a database is used in a network, there are also the cases when several clients operate on one table at the same time.
In multi-window database processing, the corresponding relationship between a searching browse window and a database in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the client browse window 101 is directly corresponding to the database table 102. In data processing, searching operation is important, for other operations, such as deleting, editing and sorting, in data processing can be only performed after the data are found by searching.
The basic procedure of data searching operation is shown in FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing the data searching procedure of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the client browse window 202 searches the records directly from the database 201, and the database 201 returns the found record 203 directly to the client browse window 202.
It can be seen that, ordinary data searching simply involves a direct operation on the tables in the database, therefore, when the amount of data is extraordinary large, the operation speed would be very slow. Though such a method of saving all the data in the client may reduce the times of interaction with database while searching records, large amounts of data would occupy many memory resources of the client, which is quite uneconomical. Therefore, when the amount of data is extraordinary large, the data processing efficiency of database with the method in the prior art is very low. As the amount of data to be processed in various fields, such as communications and finance, is becoming larger and larger, it is urgent to find a method for improving data processing efficiency.